<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>softly falling snow by asael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597883">softly falling snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael'>asael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kings share a lazy morning in each others' arms, just where they're the happiest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>softly falling snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/limofen/gifts">limofen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Limo! Thank you so so much! ♥</p>
<p>Also it's June and for sure summer where I live and I may not be enjoying that very much so thank you for letting me live out my winter dreams.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude is curled up in bed, the blankets wrapped around him. <i>All</i> of the blankets - and there are a lot of them, because as soon as the chill of fall starts seeping into the air, Claude starts piling them on. Dimitri doesn’t mind it, particularly since it usually means that Claude gets extra cuddly too. But the cold doesn’t bite him so deeply, and so he’s happy to cede most of the blankets to Claude.</p>
<p>And it seems that, at some point after he got up, Claude unconsciously decided that Dimitri’s abandonment meant the remaining blankets belonged to him, too. Now he’s wrapped in all of them, only his nose and a messy tuft of hair sticking out. It takes all of Dimitri’s self control to not simply climb back in with Claude, find a way to wriggle under those blankets with him, and go back to sleep.</p>
<p>Instead he sets the tray he’s carrying on the small table next to Claude’s side of the bed. He has to move the stack of books that’s already there, and for a moment it’s a bit of a balancing act, but he manages. </p>
<p>Though he was hoping the smell of the food he brought in earlier will tease Claude into consciousness, it doesn’t seem to be working. So Dimitri pours them both cups of steaming coffee from the pot on the tray, knowing that <i>that</i> smell will almost certainly do the trick.</p>
<p>He’s right. The lump of blankets moves. It’s almost imperceptible at first, but then Claude yawns and stretches and pushes a few - though not all - of the blankets away. He sits up, one blanket still draped over his shoulders, blinking sleepily at Dimitri.</p>
<p>“Are you up early, or did I sleep in?” Sleep is still thick in his voice, and he reaches out to take the cup of coffee that Dimitri offers almost unconsciously. Dimitri has already mixed in the cream and sugar that he likes, and added a hint of cinnamon. When they began being able to spend lazy mornings together from time to time, Dimitri paid close attention to how Claude takes his coffee. He can’t taste it to make certain that it’s perfect, so instead he’s careful to mix in the exact right ratios. Claude was absurdly pleased the first time, and even now, years later, he graces the first sip with a delighted smile.</p>
<p>“I woke early,” Dimitri said. Indeed, the light through the windows is still the dim light of morning, if a bit brighter than it might normally be. And that’s what woke him. “I want to show you something.”</p>
<p>Claude shivers, though Dimitri has already stoked the fire. “Can you show it to me in bed? It’s freezing.”</p>
<p>“I cannot,” Dimitri says, smiling. “But I promise I will keep you as warm as possible.” He lifts Claude’s dressing gown from the chair nearby, a garment made of thick fur and warm cloth. He’d had it made during Claude’s first Faerghus winter, out of mild fear that Claude <i>would</i> actually freeze to death as he kept constantly complaining.</p>
<p>“Hard to say no when you make a promise like that.” Claude slowly, reluctantly uncurls himself from the rest of the blankets. He’s stark naked, and Dimitri takes a moment to appreciate the sight - those taut thighs that feel so good wrapped around his waist, the thin silver scars left behind by the war, the love bites he worried into Claude’s shoulders and neck the night before. He has matching marks on his own back where Claude dug his fingernails in while Dimitri fucked him. They’d gotten a little rough, but Claude isn’t moving as though he’s sore, so it’s all right.</p>
<p>As soon as Claude is fully upright, Dimitri wastes no time wrapping him in the warm dressing gown. He takes a few liberties as he does so, because he’s allowed to, sliding his hand over the bare skin at the small of Claude’s back and bending down to press a kiss to his temple. Claude curls into him, eager for Dimitri’s affection - or maybe just for his warmth. Either way, Dimitri doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>“Over here,” Dimitri says, and he leads Claude across the room. The large window there opens out onto a balcony, but it isn’t visible from the bed, and this is what he wanted Claude to see.</p>
<p>Outside is a fairyland of snow. It’s the first snow of the year, and it’s covered Fhirdiad in a perfectly untouched blanket of white. This early, the gardens and walls haven’t yet been disturbed by the footsteps of guards or servants and so it looks otherworldly, perfect, flawless in a way that Dimitri has always found immensely relaxing.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Claude said, and Dimitri can tell from his voice that he’s just as enchanted. “No wonder it’s so cold.” But Dimitri can see his smile in his reflection on the window, and he smiles as well.</p>
<p>Pulling Claude closer, Dimitri maneuvers them both to the chair he pulled over to the window earlier. It’s just the right size for him to sit and for Claude to curl up on his lap, something they’ve done before, though usually in front of the fireplace. Next to it he’s placed a small table with their breakfast tray on it.</p>
<p>Claude realizes what he’s doing and goes happily. Somehow they manage not to spill their coffee while they’re getting comfortable, and in the end Dimitri is able to enjoy the warm weight of Claude on his lap, his head resting against Dimitri’s shoulder.</p>
<p>He’s always loved how tactile Claude can be. It’s a part of Dimitri that he always suppressed when he was younger, knowing how undignified it might be for a prince, but with Claude he doesn’t have to worry about that. When they’re alone, they sit curled together, Claude fitting perfectly in his arms. He’ll sleep with Claude wrapped around him, limbs tangled together in quiet bliss.</p>
<p>Dimitri is immensely lucky, and if Claude can be believed, he feels the same. It’s taken some time for Dimitri to truly believe that, after everything, but he does trust Claude with every part of himself, and so he trusts that, as well.</p>
<p>They sit in the large chair, wrapped up in each other. Claude sips his coffee and Dimitri pulls the breakfast tray close so that they can indulge in the pastries there. Later, there will be work to do - there always is. The work of ruling one country would be more than enough, but they are both kings, and so the work is neverending. Easier, though, because they have each other. Any burden is easier when there is someone you love to help you carry it.</p>
<p>They sit and they watch the snow fall. The quiet peace of the moment stretches unbroken, and Dimitri’s heart hurts with it. If he could have only moments like these with Claude forever -</p>
<p>It’s a pretty dream. An impossible one, and one he would not truly want if he had it. But what a pretty dream.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Claude says quietly after some time, setting his coffee cup aside. “I guess this means it’s about time to head back to Almyra.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckles. They don’t have a set schedule, as they of course must be able to travel to wherever might need them at a moment’s notice, but in general when they are able they both spend the summers in Faerghus and the winters in Almyra. Though Claude does not mind the intense heat of Almyran summers, Dimitri finds them as difficult as Claude finds these Faerghus winters.</p>
<p>“Not before I get to walk through the snow with you,” he says, teasing gently. “I love the way you get so bundled up I can’t see anything but your nose.” He loves brushing the snow from Claude’s hair, too, and how he always leans into Dimitri as if Dimitri is his own personal hearthfire.</p>
<p>“I thought you liked me better un-bundled,” Claude says. Unashamed, he leads one of Dimitri’s hands through the folds of his dressing gown to rest on his bare thigh. Dimitri slides his fingers across the smooth skin of Claude’s thigh and tries not to get distracted.</p>
<p>“I do,” he says, and presses a kiss to Claude’s ear. “But I have a council meeting soon, and I know your attendants are waiting with a hundred messages from your ministers in Almyra.” Just like every day. They could steal a few more moments, a little bit of time in this peace with snow falling before their eyes. </p>
<p>“You’re so well-behaved,” Claude says, and he’s the one teasing now. They both know that’s not true, given the amount of times Dimitri’s made him late for meetings, cornered him in his office, distracted him from work. They take turns misbehaving, perhaps, and indulging each other because of it. But Claude accepts that and does not urge Dimitri to slide his hand higher - which is good, because Dimitri knows that would be impossible to resist.</p>
<p>“Just a few more minutes, then,” Claude says. He rests his head back against Dimitri’s shoulder, relaxes in his arms, and for a few more minutes they watch the snow fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>